1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply technology and, more particularly to a power supply module applied to a motherboard supporting an AM2 CPU and an AM2+ CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a motherboard supporting an AM2 CPU and an AM2+ CPU, when a central processing unit (CPU) socket on the motherboard receives an AM2 CPU, a power supply module on the motherboard should supply a group of core voltages for the AM2 CPU. When the CPU socket on the motherboard receives an AM2+ CPU, the power supply module on the motherboard should provide two groups of core voltages with different voltage levels for the AM2+ CPU.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a system for providing a core voltage for a CPU in a conventional motherboard 100 supporting an AM2 CPU and an AM2+ CPU. As shown in FIG. 1, a power supply module 101 is directly fixed on the motherboard 100, and a CPU 103 is installed on the CPU socket (not shown) of the motherboard 100. According to the version of the CPU 103, the power supply module 101 is controlled by the CPU 103 to provide a corresponding core voltage VDD—CORE or provide a corresponding core voltage VDD—CORE and a corresponding core voltage VDD—NB for the CPU 103.
If the CPU 103 is an AM2 CPU, and the CPU 103 can provide a version signal VS for the power supply module 101 when the CPU 103 operates. Then, the power supply module 101 can provide a group of core voltages VDD—CORE for the AM2 CPU 103. If the CPU 103 is an AM2+ CPU, and the CPU 103 can provide another version signal VS for the power supply module 101 when the CPU 103 operates. Then, the power supply module 101 can provide the core voltage VDD—CORE and the core voltage VDD—NB for the AM2+ CPU 103.
The circuit configuration of the conventional power supply module 101 generally includes a pulse width modulation (PWM) controller 105 and five groups of voltage generation units 107a to 107e. The PWM controller 105 can generate PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4 and determine whether to generate a PWM signal PWM_NB according to the version signal VS provided by the CPU 103. When the voltage generation units 107a to 107e receive their corresponding PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4 and PWM_NB, they output the corresponding core voltages VDD—CORE and the corresponding core voltage VDD—NB to the CPU 103.
For example, if the CPU 103 is an AM2 CPU, the CPU 103 allows the PWM controller 105 to output the PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4, and the CPU 103 can provide a version signal VS for the PWM controller 105 to allow the PWM controller 105 not to generate the PWM signal PWM_NB. Then, the voltage generation units 107a to 107d can correspondingly receive the PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4 to provide the core voltages VDD—CORE for the AM2 CPU 103.
If the CPU 103 is an AM2+ CPU, the CPU 103 allows the PWM controller 105 to output the PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4, and the CPU 103 can provide another version signal VS for the PWM controller 105 to allow the PWM controller 105 to generate the PWM signal PWM_NB. Then, the voltage generation units 107a to 107e can correspondingly receive the PWM signals PWM_CORE1 to PWM_CORE4 and PWM_NB to provide the core voltages VDD—CORE and the core voltage VDD—NB for the AM2+ CPU 103 at the same time.